Jet the Hawk
Jet the Hawk (ジェット・ザ・ホーク Jetto za Hōku?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. He is known as the "Legendary Wind Master"(伝説の風使い Densetsu no kaze tsukai?) due to his mastery of Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation.2 Cocky and brash, Jet is very arrogant, prideful, and always seeks riches and fortunes. While also the Babylon Rogues' leader, Jet rarely takes his responsibilities seriously, though he knows how to assert his authority. For all his shady characteristics though, Jet is an honorable Extreme Gear rider. Since losing to Sonic the Hedgehog in Extreme Gear, Jet has kept an intense rivalry with Sonic, becoming his greatest rival in Extreme Gear racing. Ever competitive, Jet has made it his foremost goal to best Sonic in speed and take his title as the fastest thing in the universe. Role in the series Personality Jet is highly arrogant, confident, conceited and holds high standards. He has a massive ego, considering himself the fastest, holds everyone else in low regard, and often brags about his skills. While he is willing to praise others, he usually makes his complements short and follows up with an insult. Over time, Jet has matured slightly and become more of a sport as he gave Shadow and Rouge genuine compliments on their skills. Jet is usually very rude and disrespectful, and has a snide sense of humor. He enjoys insulting others and rubbing his victory or other's losses in their faces. Even when dealing with his own teammates, Jet can be rude and disrespectful, such as calling both Storm and Wave useless and ignoring them. Jet is extremely prideful and protective of his reputation, not wanting to look bad. He is also a sore loser and refuses the pity of others as he considers it a direct insult to his character. Regardless, he stands by his losses, even if it was because of unexpected events, and will work hard to overcome them. He also despises those who are faster or more confident than him. Mostly, Jet is laid-back and nonchalant, though he choses not to show this to people he does not explicitly know, as he is too prideful to show his less-likable traits. While he knows his duties as leader of the Babylon Rogues, he does not takes his responsibilities very seriously and remains unconcerned in the face of issues. However, he knows when to assert his authority. As a team leader, Jet is strict, has little tolerance for failure and dislikes showing any sign of weakness to anyone.6 Over time, Jet has become a better leader and leads his team with a better attitude. Jet is shown to have a very short temper, throwing a fit when a portrait fell on top of him and even twitching with build-up anger. While Jet has become more level-headed in some fields, such as ignoring Wave and Storm's frequent arguments, he is still prone angry outbursts at times. Jet has a defined love for money and treasure, which he likes the most besides himself. His primary motivation in life is to acquire as much wealth as possible, even having daydreams of stacks of gold, and if it turns out there not a profit to be gained from a heist, Jet quickly loses all interest in the matter. When it comes to acquiring wealth, Jet is very greedy and selfish, given that when he went after Eggman to get the Key to Babylon Garden back, it was because he wanted the Treasure of Babylon, rather than stopping Eggman from using it to conquer the world. Jet enjoys Extreme Gear racing or pretty much any kind of activity that requires extreme stamina and skill, and takes enormous pride in winning. While extremely competitive and only wanting victory, Jet opposes cheating and strives to win fairly. If he cannot win using his own skills, his victory is meaningless to him, and he will actively seek a rematch to achieve absolute victory. While he may not always show good sportsmanship, Jet enjoys racing worthy opponents and can be content with the whatever the outcome may be after a good race. Relationships Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Males